


Lucky Star

by slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [7]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: But One Special One, Fluff, M/M, Nigel has lots of tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: The star had fuck all to do with actual stars.He was gonna make it into a flag but thought fuck that, the star a joke for nearly a year till he stumbled into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.Adam Raki changed the air he breathed.





	Lucky Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



 

The star had fuck all to do with actual stars.

Nigel had always played around with tattooing himself ever since he was a kid, little doodles that were easy to attempt and never permanent.

He got his first doing his first time at fifteen, ACAB on his right arm that seemed so fucking cool but now held bad damn memories.

The pinup he got after Bucharest, waking up alive and handcuffed to a hospital bed gave him a reason to believe in luck.

Nigel got the star for the first successful deal he and Darko worked, the smoothest deal he’d ever made.

God bless fucking America.

He was gonna make it into a flag but thought fuck that, the star a joke for nearly a year till he stumbled into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

Adam Raki changed the air he breathed.

They locked eyes and there was an interest immediately, though the lithe little thing looked away only to stare at his arm instead.

“You like stars too? I love stars!”

Nigel bullshitted his way into following, barely aware of anything but that smile when he said, “I live for the stars, gorgeous.”

Three hours he spent sitting on a park bench and listening to this beauty who was sure to say, “My name is Adam, not gorgeous.”

Nigel smoked half a pack and reveled in watching Adam’s cheeks warm when their hands brushed on the bench. He didn’t stop until Adam asked, “Are you doing that on purpose?”

“Maybe.”

The frown Nigel got didn’t sit well at all so he asked Adam to name the constellations earning a smile.

“Again?”

Nigel smiled back, “Please.”

He walked Adam home and answered questions about his tattoos, starting with Lady Luck and ending with the star on his arm.

“Why did you get that one?”

Nigel grinned, reaching out to touch Adam’s hand. “For you, Star. Didn’t you know?”

“But that’s not true you had that long before we met.”

Nigel kissed his knuckles, winking as he brushed his thumb across. “I think the star was meant to lead me here. North fucking star and all that.”

Adam let out a breath, stepping forward into Nigel’s space. He smelled sweet and Nigel was willing to bet he tasted even sweeter.

He leaned in as Adam went first, a chaste brush of lips that Nigel fought the urge to deepen.

Adam’s breath warmed Nigel’s cheek.

“Do you want to watch the stars tomorrow too?”

Nigel smiled, “Like I said earlier, I fucking live for stars.”

Adam smiled. “Goodnight, Nigel. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He watched Adam head up the stairs and his lip curled in anticipation.

“Oh yes you will, darling. Yes you will.”

Years later when asked about his tattoos he almost always said the same thing about the star.

“This one is for Adam,” ignoring Darko’s snicker and making sure Adam wasn’t within hearing range, “The brightest light in my otherwise dismal fucking life.”


End file.
